Lucky
by purkin
Summary: "The prosecutor had a theory that the pretty detective was lesbian after all, what sane woman had ever resisted him? Hm. Maybe Ema wasn't sane, either…it explains the Snackoo obsession." Ema convinces Klavier she's got the hots for his brother.
1. Game Start

I've finished all the Ace Attorney games recently and wanted to try writing. I've been just devouring Klema fic after Klema fic. This pairing is delicious.

I haven't written a fanfiction since middle school….dang, man. Oh, and- warning: OOC.

* * *

Ema Skye did not have time for this madness. She was a woman with priorities; Priorities involving her beloved Snackoos. So when a certain crowd of delirious, shrieking, fangirls were making a ruckus and essentially blocking her path to Aisle 3, the hungry detective was compelled to investigate. Ema grabbed a random girl and gave her the death glare.

"What the hell is going on?" she interrogated. Just one look and the poor fangirl decided it was in her best interest to comply.

"Th-There's a midnight release of the Gavinner's-"

"Gavinners? I don't want to hear any more." Ema scowled, releasing her victim, who stumbled away. "Who the hell names their band after themselves, anyways." She grumbled, trying to force her way through the crowd and into the Snacks Aisle. Her eyes caught a dropped picture on the floor. She was curious enough to inspect it, picking it up before breaking out of the tittering crowd. Was this a picture of….Klavier? Ema mused over it. His drill-braid was gone, and instead he sporting a pair of shades. His face was less guant and more childish- was this high-school Klavier? Ema's cheeks puffed out in an attempt to hold back a guffaw.

"He looks like such a…male primadonna!" she whispered to herself. Ema paused, rubbing the dust off. There was something slightly endearing about the picture. The popped collar and bling-blang necklace was still there, but there was a wild, boyish, almost cocky feel to his expression that Ema didn't see much of now. The Klavier Gavin she knew was cool and collected. She glanced around before pocketing it. _Not like it'll be a problem, right?_

_

* * *

_

"Fräulein Skye. I need those reports by 11." With one of his quick, standard smiles, Klavier left her office as quickly as he had entered. Ema frowned and stuck her tongue out at the door. Their working relationship was strange, not to say the least. The first week they had met, he had tried the usual to win her over- as a colleague. When it was apparent that his charms had no effect on her, the prosecutor had relented and attempted to give her some space. That didn't stop her from insulting him in court, though.

She took out her photo and studied it again. They had worked together for months by now. The man was admittedly handsome when Ema thought about it. Klavier's skin was the perfect shade to compliment his hair. His body structure was quite manly; Ema wondered when her boss found the time to work out. His face wasn't anything to laugh at, either, and –

"W-What am I thinking?" she hissed at herself, sitting up straight in her chair. In defiance, she drew spectacles on the grinning face of her boss. Ema shook her head and blamed her ludicrous thoughts on her current lack of Snackoos. Whilst opening another bag, she twirled her pen and set about to work. It was high time the detective finished those reports.

"Oh, Fräulein Detective. I almost forgot to drop off this…" Klavier walked in, but his sentence trailed off.

"Hm? Yeah, just drop it somewhere." She didn't even look up.

"Fräulein."

"What? I'm busy. Working on those _super-awesome_ reports."

"I must ask…is there any reason you have that picture of me on your desk?" Klavier's tone was now teasing, and at the word "picture" Ema's blood ran cold. He leaned toward her, hands on his hips. A brilliant smile on his face. A signature pose of Prosecutor Gavin. That stupid, stupid, useless glimmerous fop! Ema managed to unfreeze herself and snatched the incriminating photo in question.

"Th-this? Haha, well, s-somebody…gave it to me. Yeah! And, uh…you just looked so stupid I had to keep it!"

Klavier's smile dropped.

"…and…I, uh, originally thought it was Kristoph, because of…these…glasses…" Ema lied wildly on the spot.

He continued to stare at her before speaking. "Ach…why would you want a picture of my brother?"

"B-Because! I…think…he's….cute…" She could not stop the bullshit that was pouring from her mouth. Her face reddened from sheer humiliation. Klavier, however, took her blushing as something a bit different…

"He's a convict! What…Vhat? Haf you gone mad?" Klavier hissed, looking scandalized, and his English seemed to deteriorate by the second. But Ema silently breathed a sigh of relief. Anything was better than having that fop think that she liked him. But…it was kind of fun. Klavier, of all people, was looking rather disoriented. This was rare, oh so rare.

"You're questioning my taste? I can't help it. I find him very attractive. Especially his sexy German accent - he sounds so much better than you. _Now, Klavier, let the pretty Fräulein alone to finish her paperwork_." She imitated Kristoph perfectly, (to the added horror of her boss) before standing up and pushing her boss out, to shut the door behind him. Klavier's jaw was dropped, an expression of pure disbelief frozen on his face.

* * *

"What…the fuck? She has to be joking." Klavier muttered to himself, pacing in his rather spacious office. All those who knew Ema wouldn't have been fooled. But Klavier, on the other hand, didn't think he knew her well enough to reason that she was shitting him. He and the Fräulein had a strictly working relationship, albeit the light banter that they sometimes exchanged on various crime scenes and courtrooms. After many attempts to winning Ema's approval, he realized it was a lost cause. For some strange reason, Klavier just couldn't faze her. It bothered him, but he let it go. He had a theory that the pretty detective was lesbian (_after all, what sane woman had ever resisted him? Hm. Maybe Ema wasn't sane, either…it explains the Snackoo obsession.) _but this new revelation had blown it out of the water. The prosecutor turned on his stereo to

full volume to override his thoughts. "I'll deal with that later." He swore and fell back onto his chair.

* * *

Ack yeah they're really out of character. If you guys can give me pointers in writing Klavier, that would be awesome. I'm having trouble with him. That also may be because this plot is on crack.

Should I continue?


	2. Battle Royale

It's time for round two! Thanks for your reviews, guys, it really helped me out. As a fledgling "writer" I'm just hoping to do the best I can, haha. I've been out of the AA loop for a bit, unfortunately (after binge-playing all the games in one straight shot) so if there are any character errors, go ahead and tell me. I guess these things will be semi-drabbles, because I don't have the ability to write more than 1000~ words, it seems, HAHA! Jeez. Anyways...

* * *

Klavier's looked down. He was wearing a suit. Funny, he couldn't remember putting it on. He looked back up and assessed the scene before him. It was some kind of outdoor ceremony? And…was that the ___Fräulein _Detective? He felt his heart jump. She was wearing a white dress- a wedding gown!- and slowly walked towards him, a smile on her lips.

"E-Ema…"Klavier breathed.

"Klavier…I'm so happy."

"M-Me too!" Klavier couldn't believe it._ But what the hell, ja?_

"I'm so thankful you agreed to walk me down the aisle. Let's not keep your brother waiting!"

And then Klavier's heart crashed to the pit of his stomach. "Brother?" he choked on the word.

"Yes…my dear Kristoph!" as if unable to contain herself any longer, Ema dashed past Klavier in all her dramatic glory. Kristoph materialized out of nowhere, dressed for the occasion.

"My feisty little detective." He cooed at her as she flung herself into his arms. Klavier was speechless, only able to watch as his older brother tormented him. Kristoph's tongue was stuck down his- HIS employee's throat. Hands rumpled the back of Ema's wedding dress, and she ground her petite body into his. Suddenly several children ran at them from nowhere, all coming together for a giant hug.

"Mama! Papa!"

"Our darling children! You know, Klavier, we even have one more on the way..."

With a violent seize, Klavier woke up in a silent scream. He was drenched in a cold sweat, feeling his heart still thumping away; he felt like it was pounding the life out of him. He felt drained, yet he couldn't sleep again. It was half past four in the morning. Wiping his brow, Klavier sighed in confusion before leaving his bed and finding some clothes. He needed to take a little trip.

* * *

Ema spun around in her chair once, using her feet to brake suddenly. Spin, brake. Spin, brake. Eat Snackoo? Delicious. Spin. Spin. Brake. Something nagged at her to do some early-morning work, but Ema had no time for paperwork. She was supposed to be out there, doing forensics. Playing in the mud, helping the cases, and making a difference! Not dictating her way through forms and useless bureaucracy. At least one person kept her life interesting. Not better, mind you. Just _interesting_. Interesting was all she needed until they finally let her out of criminal affairs and into somewhere where she could really help. As Ema pondered her conundrum, she failed to detect footsteps approaching her office. The door swung open, and there stood…Kristoph Gavin, in his signature full suit and glasses. Staring intently at her. No- he was _smoldering_.

"Fräulein…" he muttered. Ema yelped and dropped her Snackoos, spilling them around her feet. She yelped again as he rushed forward, taking her hands in his. Eyes darting left and right, every single cell in Ema's body's was screaming "EMERGENCY MANUEVER- KNEE HIM NOW" but the poor woman's muscles locked in horror. 'What the hell is he doing here I have to pelt him with Snackoos Where are my Snackoos Oh god I need my Snackoos Right. Now.' Was he only train-wreck of thought. Kristoph's hands left hers and wrapped fully around her petite body. He stood her up, using the cramped area space of the office to his advantage, trapping her.

"Fräulein…" his lips brushed against the skin of her cheek. Ema writhed in horror for a moment before her eyes widened in realization. This man was kind of short, and his glasses seemed a bit off…and…

"Wa..wait a second, you…you're…K...Klavier?"

Kristoph, now Klavier, hesitated and broke out in an anxious sweat. Ema's eyes narrowed as she took the opportunity to knee him very hard. He gasped and stumbled backwards, biting his lip to contain the shout of pain. Ema tried to stay mad, but upon another inspection her boss, it was near impossible. Ema started laughing wildly.

"G..Gavin! You're…" she paused for breath to laugh, "Wearing those…THOSE GLASSES! AND A SUIT! AHAHAHAHA-" Ema doubled over and fell to her knees, laughter shaking her whole frame. Klavier's heated up as he watched his subordinate laugh at him. He backed out of the office, only to be bear-tackled by a screaming Detective Gumshoe. Then dogpiled on by five more police officers and shouting, frenzied detectives. "Kristoph Gavin, don't you move, pal! I don't know how the heck you got outta prison, but this time you ain't leavin' again!"

Ema couldn't help it. She was clutching her desk for support with tears beginning to form in her eyes. 'Where's my camera when I need it now?' The detective glanced at the scene again as Klavier's limbs stuck out lamely from the bottom of the human pile. Gumshoe proceeded to handcuff her boss and lead him away. Damn, she had her fun now, but it would probably be better if she went to bail him out and explain the situation. Later, of course. Right now, Ema would let it last a bit. "Call that revenge for making a fool out of me during Machi Tobaye's trial." She gave his exiting back a satisfied smirk.

* * *

Kristoph Gavin's eye twitched.

"Klavier…"

"Yes?"

"Might I know why you're here…and dressed up exactly like me?"

Klavier's cheeks heated up again. He was in the worst situation possible to man. Locked in a cell with his convict brother…dressed exactly like his convict brother. Completely humiliated not by only the girl he desired, but -wait. Klavier shook his head. He didn't desire, Ema, _per se_. More like…he wanted her recognition. Her admiration. Yes, that was it.

"Klavier." His older brother cleared his throat with a feigned smile. "Maybe I shouldn't know…?"

Klavier thought on it before resignedly shaking his head. "_Nein_. You shouldn't."

It had only been a few more minutes before he heard a woman's voice, down the hallway, then the promising sound of heels clacking on the buffered floor. Steps receding, then arguing. "Well, he's obviously _not_ Kristoph Gavin, because Kristoph's been in high security AND the cameras show no record of him escaping. He hasn't even left the cell! Now let him go before this cuts into my workday any longer." The man she was arguing with relented, and both him and (surprise!) Ema turned to corner to come face to face with the prisoners.

"Miss Skye. A pleasure." Kristoph sent a smile in her direction as the guard unlocked the cell, but she ignored him, much to Klavier's delight.

"Yeah. Alright Gavin, let's go. Not you. The mini-me right here." Like a mother dragging her kid away from detention, Ema grabbed Klavier's arm and pulled him away. Once safely outside of the detention center, Klavier pinned her up against the brick wall of the building.

"Fräulein. I hope you realize.." he stopped, as Ema's cheeks puffed out again in another failed attempt to restrain a laugh.

"S-Sorry. You really have to take off those glasses before you talk to me." She fell into another fit of laughter, oblivious to their positioning. "And you know what? Just nix that whole suit. It's weird on you, scientifically speaking. I honestly prefer you as a glimmerous fop." Ema pushed him off and continued to her car. "Let's get back to work, Gavin, I have some catching up to do. No thanks to you, but whatever."

Klavier couldn't help smiling. It seemed that his plan had turned out alright.

* * *

Ema locked up her office that night, contemplating that day's events. She hasn't really thought about it – why the hell did her boss dress up as Kristoph? He was always teasing her…was it part of some elaborate prank? Ema huffed. She didn't really like to lose. As a forensics genius, Ema Skye was not to be out-done by some pansy who spent his office hours getting massaged and playing guitar. He obviously hadn't believed her Kristoph-jig, and played her on it. Well, she was going to one-up him.

"This is **war**, you fop."

* * *

I... have no idea what I'm going to do about this plot ATM. So, no clue when I'll be updating next, but I've been replaying Apollo Justice so I could get better understanding of their characters and whatnot. I pray the next Ace Attorney game will have them both in it. I would probably maim a cute animal for that to happen. Anyways, thanks for the reviews, guys! Don't count on immediate updates but I'll do what I can. :) I also want to work on increasing the length of my writing, but...I just don't have the capacity for that apparently HAHAHA;; 


End file.
